


Brothers

by Beetlejuice_Maitland



Series: Newsies Oneshots [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Brothers, Child Abuse, Foster Care, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Medda’s a queen, Other, Race is overprotective, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beetlejuice_Maitland/pseuds/Beetlejuice_Maitland
Summary: When Romeo was born, Race’s whole world lit up... he knew even then that he would do anything to protect his little brother.The Higgins Boys have had a hard life. They lost their mother at a young age. Foster Care’s no walk in the park, but at least they still had each other. That’s the only thing they have left, until they don’t. Will they ever have a happy ending?
Relationships: Crutchie & Jack Kelly, Medda Larkin & Jack Kelly & Crutchie Morris, Medda Larkin & Racetrack Higgins, Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly, Racetrack Higgins & Romeo (Newsies)
Series: Newsies Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914790
Kudos: 21





	Brothers

When Romeo was born, Race’s whole world lit up. The first time the 5-year old gazed into those tiny brown eyes, everything else disappeared. He had a brother. Of course, Romeo was really only his half-brother. Race’s father had left when he was about two, apparently running off with some other girl. His mother raised him alone and it wasn’t until 2 years before Romeo was born that she started to date again. Race’s mother was a sucker for romance, which is probably where her two sons got it from. So it wasn’t surprising when she met Romeo’s father and fell hard. Race, at only 5, couldn’t make a lot of sense of the men coming in and out of his house, but he did notice when his mom’s stomach started to grow. The father had left once he realized she was pregnant. At this point, Race was too transfixed by his new little brother to care about the men in their lives. But he knew even then that he would do anything to protect his little brother.

Over the next couple years, Race started to take care of Romeo more and more often. He tried to ignore how often his mother would drink away problems and later do drugs. They didn’t have much, just a small apartment and some necessities. When she wasn’t high or drunk, Race’s mother was actually very caring. She just had a bad hand dealt in life. She even made Romeo a cute little stuffed animal and Race a blanket. When Race was 7, he started to call his brother Romeo. That wasn’t his real name, but the little kid charmed everyone who met him. And when Romeo was beginning to talk, he couldn’t say Antonio very well, so he became known as Race, because he would push Romeo down the street in a wagon as fast as possible. 

Tragedy struck when Race was nine. He’d just tucked a 4 year-old Romeo into bed and was coming out to make sure the door was locked, as his mother constantly forgot, when he saw the latter on the couch. Usually, he would have just left her where she was to spend the night, but something looked off. He stepped closer to her, and tried to wake her up. He didn’t know why he wanted to, but something just seemed wrong. When he couldn’t wake her up, he ran for her phone and called 911. Ambulances arrived, waking up Romeo, who Race held in his arms as the paramedics tried to revive their mother. She was pronounced dead at the scene, and the two boys were taken to the police station. They sat in an empty office, Romeo curled up asleep in Race’s arms while the blond stared blankly at the wall in front of them. Officers came in and out throughout the night, offering blankets, drinks, and food. The blanket was wrapped around Romeo and the food sat forgotten on a different chair. Race’s mind was in a fog, he couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that they were alone. It was him and Romeo against the world. The next morning, a social worker met with the two boys. She drove them back home and instructed Race to go and grab anything they needed. Only necessities, and only 10 minutes. Race stuffed a backpack full of clothes for both of them, then Romeo’s stuffed animal and his own blanket. Then he tracked down any cash his mother might have had hidden. He found a stack of pictures, mostly taken from a Polaroid. He grabbed those then took one last look at his home. He didn’t know what he was going to do now.

The boys were moved to an orphanage, one with all the kids under 12. Race being almost 10, was one of the older kids. Within 2 weeks, the Higgins were in their first foster home. They spent only a week before moving out. Race acted out a lot, if only to protect his brother. And he had a personality that required attention, and was a troublemaker. It was when Race was 12 that the brothers moved to a boys home, this one in a rougher neighborhood. Race had to become even tougher in order for both of them to be safe. More often than not, if Race didn’t walk to and from school with Romeo, then the kid would come back sporting a black eye. Families that took the boys in didn’t like that. It was when Race was 13 that they first got split up. They’d been lucky with getting homes together, mostly due to Romeo’s charm. But this time, Race was left alone at the home. He couldn’t stand it. He heard enough stories from others about horrible families to know the chances of Romeo being safe was low. So he did the only thing he could think of, and broke into the records to find where he was. Then he gathered up all his stuff just in case and ran for the house. In the end, he found Romeo, but the parents caught him. Race found himself sitting in a police station, but this time in cuffs. He’d been arrested for trespassing. But at least he had Romeo back. After he’d ‘broken in’, the parents had decided it was too dangerous to keep Romeo. So they were back together. Luckily, he wasn’t sent to Juvie or anything. Instead it was put on his record and he was set free. But now even less people would want him, a kid already with a criminal record? No thanks.

Skipping forward a few years, Race was 15 and Romeo 10. They had been through more homes, together luckily, but the homes themselves sucked. Now they were back at the boys home, still sharing a bunk even at their older ages. Still stuck in the same rough neighborhood. Although they’d managed to find a group of friends, most all of them were in the same position they were. Recently two of their friends had been moved to a really nice home, one with the drama teacher at school who owned a private theatre.

Their worst foster home experience happened that same year. Mr. Snyder only fostered the boys because he wanted to get the sympathy vote for his work promotion. The Higgins’ made it to school maybe half the week and cleaned the rest of the time. Occasionally Snyder would host parties, and the boys would be put through absolute misery. Throughout their stay with Snyder, Race did everything and anything to protect Romeo. Even if it meant illegal activity. Snyder would send him out to pick up or deliver drugs, or buy him a case of beer, even though Race was underage. It was lucky he didn’t get caught at all. But Snyder threatened to hurt Romeo if Race didn’t do what he wanted, and Race refused to let it happen. It was during one of the frequent hang outs with their groups of friends that the abuse was uncovered. The oldest of the group, Jack Kelly, noticed a bruise on Race’s chest when he stretched. Immediately Jack coerced the information out of the boys. Race tried to get him to promise not to tell anyone. Snyder had threatened him and Romeo with separation and Race with Juvie if they told anyone. Jack, who had more than enough experience with foster homes, was left with a tough decision. His own little brother had been separated from him before, and he wouldn’t wish that on anyone. So I’m the end he agreed, but was determined to help them out. 

Medda Larkin, Broadway alumni and foster mother to Jack Kelly and Charlie Morris, was a force to be reckoned with. Being a single, black woman, she was easily underestimated and ignored. But you never wanted to go toe to toe with her, unless you wanted to lose. So when Jack and Crutchie come back form their hang out with friends, Medda immediately knew something was up. Long story short, it took less than 10 minutes for the two boys to crack. Medda took upon herself to get those poor boys out of that home. She’d dealt with abusive homes, especially when getting her boys out of one. So she knew there were steps she had to take, not just calling CPS. She told Jack go invite them over. She would have to talk to the older one, Racetrack, hopefully he could shed some light on the situation. Crutchie and Jack kept Romeo company and Medda brought Race into the kitchen. He was fidgety, seeming to already know what Medda was going to say. Medda made sure to keep Race comfortable. She let him take his time, not bringing attention to the obvious gaps in his story or the emotional pauses. In the end, Race told her enough for Medda to start preparing a case. Jack had told her about the separation threat, so if she had to get these boys to testify in court to get them out of that home, she’d have her work cut out for her. But those poor boys needed her help, and she would do anything to comfort them. 

It took weeks, longer than Medda had wanted, before she could gather a large enough case for CPS to in no way deny the abuse. Then another week to convince Race and Romeo to testify. But finally, the court day was here. In case of a positive ruling, Race and Romeo were moved to a boys home for the duration of the court case. Nervous and raggedly dressed, the two boys sat opposite their foster father, so close they were practically in the same chair. Medda sat beside the kids, as a consultant to the lawyer she’d hired. After being initially ignored about Jack and Crutchie, she studied as much law as she needed to be able to convince the court and CPS that the boys were in trouble. Now, she sat with the Higgins’ for comfort and to make sure they got a fair case. The first day was for opening statements. The second day was when the boys were called up to speak. Romeo went first, nervously playing with his shirt. He answered all the questions truthfully, then was allowed to sit down. Race went next, and the prosecutors asked him more in-depth questions. Medda was very proud of Race for describing, in alarming detail the full level of abuse he faced over the months with Snyder. His testimony brought not only Medda to tears, but many of the rest of the room’s occupants as well. Snyder was cunning, coming up with great excuses for the bruises and stories, using Race’s criminal record and mannerisms against him. But after further testimonies from Medda, Jack and others, the Judge and jury ruled in favor of the Higgins. Medda was overjoyed, even though she knew that there was no possible way anyone could ignore the definite signs. She asked for custody of the two boys, and was granted permission. Happily, she took her new foster boys back home.

Moving in with Medda felt like a dream. Too good to be true, and then he’d wake up. But this was happening in real life. Snyder was gone, being investigated for other crimes now, using Race’s testimony. He and Romeo were safe now. But neither of them really felt it. Medda was very kind and understanding. Race and Romeo just weren’t used to that. Every night without fail, the woman would find them curled up together in Race’s bed, even though Romeo’s was just across the room. They hadn’t not shared a bed in years, and despite Medda being the absolute best foster mother in the whole world, the Higgins’ had been through too much to trust easily. But as the weeks went by, Romeo began to get closer. Race was slower to trust, just because he had to protect Romeo at all costs. The day he really decided he liked Medda, and trusted her fully, was the day he was called back to court to testify in Snyder’s criminal actions. Medda bought him a new suit, and told him that Snyder couldn’t hurt him now, he was her boy, and she’d support him however much he needed it. She was by his side the entire day, and after his testimony, when he was overcome with emotion, she took him outside and simply held him as he cried. She gently rubbed his back, humming a comforting tune. From that moment, he couldn’t imagine Medda hurting him or Romeo in any way. Finally, he’d found his way back home.


End file.
